1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control elements.
2. The Prior Art
Control elements for media are known in many varieties, in particular pneumatic valves which consist of a valve body that has a plurality of openings and bores or channels. A control element is located in at least one bore or channel, which releases or closes one or several bores or channels depending on the switching position. Such a control element is linearly and relatively movably controlled in a channel and has an armature that projects from the body of the valve into a driving device. Such a means for the relative movement of moving elements consists of a coil, to which current is admitted and which by means of magnetic force moves the armature and thus the moving element in the bore or the channel. In addition to the drawback that such a structure comprises a multitude of individual components, which has a negative effect on the manufacture and assembly of such control elements, the high component of moving mass is an additional drawback, which in particular increases the switching time of such control elements. This in turn leads to unfavorable or uneconomical cycle times especially in connection with automated assembly installations.
The invention, furthermore, also relates to means for the relative movement between a moving element and a valve body.
Such means, which are known, are formed by coils, which are manufactured by winding a thin conductor on a cylindrical body. The body has a bore, with a cylindrical armature arranged therein. Said armature is connected with the moving element via a connecting element. The coil, i.e. the body provided with the winding of a thin conductor, and the part of the armature projecting into the bore of said body, are mounted in this connection outside of a control element. The drawback of such a means is substantiated by the fact that the increased mass of the moving element, such mass being increased by the armature, also prolongs the time required for the relative movement. If one wants to reduce in connection with such a means the required time, this can be achieved only by increasing the energy, which has an adverse effect on the operating costs and the useful life of such means.
The invention, however, also concerns a moving element.
Such moving elements are usually formed by pistons, which permit short switching times by virtue of their mass.
Finally, the invention also concerns a method of producing a relative movement between a moving element and a valve body, whereby known methods effect such a relative movement by exerting a tensile force or a force of pressure on the moving element, such forces being produced by generating electromagnetic forces acting on an intermediate element, which disadvantageously increases the switching times because of the mass of the intermediate elements.